elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Recipe for Disaster
Overview *'Prerequisite':The Cure For Madness *'Quest Giver: Festus Krex' *'Reward:' 1000 gold and Nightweaver's Band *'Reputation' *'Gain': N/A Background "I must kill the Gourmet, who is actually an Orc named Balagog gro-Nolob. Once he's dead, I must steal his Writ of Passage. And, if I can manage to hide his body, I'll get a bonus". Walkthough Accept the quest from Festus Krex after completing "The Cure For Madness". Before leaving the sanctuary talk to all the members to gather advice on the contract. Festus Krex will lead you to Markarth to find a man called Anton Virane, who is located inside the Understone Keep. : Tip: '''You can gain speech levels by talking to Anton Virane. See the Power Leveling on the Speech Page Question Anton Virane on the whereabouts of the Gourment, he will refuse to tell you at first but you can convince him by intimidating him on telling him the Dark Brotherhood wants to know. He will tell you where to find the Gourmet and at the end of the conversation he will ask that you let him live. Lie to him and tell him he will not be harmed. However he needs to be killed and the easiest way is to simply wait until 12:00 am and wait for him to go to sleep, and as soon as he does sneak next to his bed and kill him with your choice of weapon. When Anton Virane is dead no one will have noticed and there will be no bounty leaving you walk out of the Understone Keep with no bounty. Your next objective will lead you to Nightgate Inn where you may find the Gourmet down at the docks with his back away from you and a lake two feet infront of him for a quick dump, or down in the basement of the inn, just go down the stairs and you will you will find the orc. From here you have two choices. You could just kill him because there are no witnesses in the cellar. You can hide the body inside an empty winebarrel (pictured right), or behind the haystacks. To grab his body to hide him, hold down '''A, on the xbox controller, E, on the keyboard, or '''X, '''on the playstation controller, and place his body wherever you like. For more info about grabbing things in Skyrim see Grab . Lightning Bolt and Chain Lightning are very effective, in "moving" his body. To acquire the bonus you need to find a way to hide the body. One of the Dark Brotherhood members will hint that she uses bodies of water for hiding... bodies. At the Nightgate Inn, the innkeeper mentions Balagog Gro-Nolob often goes down to the lake. Wait in the cellar until Balagog Gro-Nolob leaves around 12:00 p.m. to 1:00 p.m. Follow him towards the lake and kill him quickly. Dump the body into the lake (to do this press and hold the action button when hovering over his corpse). Alternatively, steal from him or attack him. He will then pursue you, so you can kill him near the lake. At night, there won't be any witnesses. If you're (un)lucky a dragon might also do the killing part for you. Notes *Possible reference to a book by the same name. *There is a quest line of the same name in the free mmorpg "Runescape." Bugs Do not kill Gourmet while he is sitting in his chair. He will fall below it and get stuck, and you can not move him. Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Dark Brotherhood Quests